


Loving Her

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Sometimes the person you love isn't the person for you.Shawn and Lauren are in love with the same girl, so they decided to go through it together.





	Loving Her

_2014_

"Shawn Mendes," the boy introduced himself, looking at all five girls, his eyes mostly on Camila. The fifteen year old had a huge smile on his face. He was opening up for Austin Mahone with Fifth Harmony and the Vamps.

"I'm Ally, that's Camila, Lauren, Dinah and Normani. We're Fifth Harmony."

Shawn nodded his head. "I'm a fan. I was hoping you girls won X-Factor."

Camila grinned. "Thanks! I really liked your Vines."

Shawn blushed, his eyes shifting to the ground. He muttered a small  _thank you_. The other girls introduced themselves to their other tour mates. Shawn kept his eye on Camila, a smile on his face.

Lauren just watched.

-

Lauren could see it. She was sure a lot of people could see it. The looks. The smiles. The hugs.

Lauren knew all about it because she'd go through the same thing.

Camila laughed at whatever Shawn was telling her. The boy had a goofy smile on his face.

Shawn Mendes had a crush on Camila Cabello. It was obvious. And Camila was breaking his heart. And you couldn't be mad at her. That girl was oblivious to it. That's how Lauren got away with her crush for two years.

Shawn looked over and his eyes connected with Lauren's. The other girl gave him a smile, letting him know it was okay. Shawn shrugged and turned to Camila who missed the small interaction.

-

"How do you do it?" Shawn asked one day.

Lauren was sitting alone at a party, drink at hand. The bands were celebrating their first tour date. She looked over at Shawn with a frown. "What?"

"How are you okay with your heart breaking every day?"

Lauren smiled at him. "You know why."

The fifteen year old sighed. "I just wish she could be happy with  _me_."

Lauren laughed. "I wished for that too."

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

"One day it won't. You just have to wait for that day."

Shawn sighed and nodded.

-

Lauren dropped a sandwich in front of him. He looked up surprised.

"Staring won't make her fall for you."

"I see you do it all the time."

Lauren laughed. "So take if from me, it doesn't help. She's oblivious."

Shawn sighed and grabbed the sandwich. He took a bite and turned to the older girl. "Want to do something?"

"We're doing something now."

"I mean something fun. Not that crushing on she-who-must-not-be-named  _isn't_  fun, but we can go watch a movie?"

"Harry Potter marathon?"

Shawn nodded, a grin on his face.

Lauren and Shawn went to his tour bus.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lauren asked Shawn while they walked.

"Gryffindor," the boy answered, a proud smile on his face.

Lauren raised an eyebrow, getting a confused look back.

"You don't think I would be a Gryffindor?"

"You seem more like a Hufflepuff."

Shawn looked offended.

"It's not a bad thing. You just give me Hufflepuff feels. You're loyal, hard worker, patient. You have more qualities of a Hufflepuff than anything else."

"What about you? What would you be?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Really?"

"Why? I don't seem like a Ravenclaw?"

"Well, first look you seen like a Slytherin. But you open your mouth and you get Ravenclaw. But then we get to know you and you're not scary at all. You're also a Hufflepuff."

"What? No!"

"Face it Lauren, you're also a puppy."

Lauren shot him a glare before laughing. They entered his bus. Lauren sat on the couch while Shawn got the film ready.

They were halfway through the first movie when there was a knock on the door. Shawn went to open it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Camila asked, grinning at him.

"Just watching a movie with Lauren," Shawn responded, a smile on his face.

Camila got even more excited. "Can I join?"

Shawn nodded and allowed Camila to enter. She sat down next to Lauren.

Shawn took the seat next to her.

"My favorite series with two of my favorite people," Camila told them, getting comfortable.

They made comments while watch the movie. Towards the middle of the second film, Camila placed her head on Lauren's shoulder. The older girl turned to Shawn and gave him a small smile.

Shawn smiled back, letting Lauren know he was okay.

And he was.

-

"Would you hate me if Camila decided to date me?" Shawn asked, looking at Lauren. The seventeen year old was reading a book at the venue. Shawn moved to sit down next to her.

Lauren looked up at him and shook her head. "No. You'd treat her right. And that's all I want."

Shawn smiled. "I wouldn't be mad if Camila dated you."

Lauren shrugged. She looked back down to her book. Shawn took his phone out. Both sat in silence, not really bothered by it.

"Lo!" Dinah shouted, waving at her. Normani and Ally were standing with her, the older one shaking her head.

Lauren looked up and frowned. She turned to Shawn. "I'll go see what they wants."

Shawn just shot her a smile.

Lauren walked to her band mates with a small frown on her face. "What?"

"What's going on with you and Shawn?" Normani asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Shawn. You two are always together. I thought you liked Brad."

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "I don't like Brad. And Shawn and I are just friends."

"Told you," Ally muttered, shaking her head. She gave the older girl a thankful smile.

-

Lauren and the girls were eating, when a sandwich fell in front of her. She looked up to see Shawn standing over her with a smile. She smiled back at him. "What's this for?"

"A payback sandwich."

Lauren nodded as she opened it and looked inside. "Just how I like it. Thanks."

Shawn grinned and walked off to eat with the guys they were touring with.

Lauren bit her sandwich and looked up, noticing the other four girls staring at her.

"What?" she asked, her mouth full with food.

"Shawn got you a sandwich?" Dinah asked, a frown on her face.

"So?"

The other girls looked at each other and turned to their own food.

Lauren frowned, but chose to eat her sandwich.

-

Shawn sighed as he watched Camila laugh at whatever Austin was saying.

"It'll get better," Lauren told the younger boy, who looked up.

"Should I just date someone? Anyone?"

"I don't know. Would it be fair to the other girl?"

"No," Shawn whispered, shaking his head. "So what do I do?"

"Wait. You just wait."

-

_2018_

In the four years, Shawn and Lauren's friendship stayed the same. Shawn would call Lauren when he wanted to talk to someone. And vice versa. It was a friendship many people didn't know existed.

Lauren grinned as Shawn got off stage. "That was cute."

"What are you doing here?" the nineteen-year-old asked, frowning.

Lauren shrugged. "Mani is performing. We want to surprise her. Gonna hide in her trailer."

Shawn hugged Lauren. "I've missed you."

"Shawn!"

Both turned to see Camila walk up to them. The younger girl slowed, but continued walking. Matthew Hussey stood behind her.

"Lauren, hey," Camila greeted awkwardly.

"Hey."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Camila turned to Shawn. "You were, uh, you were great."

Shawn grinned. "Thanks Mila."

The two shared a hug. Camila stepped back and smiled at Lauren.

"It was great seeing you Lauren. Good luck on your tour with Halsey," the younger girl said, smiling softly.

Lauren smiled back. "It was great seeing you too. You're gonna kill it tonight."

Camila nodded and turned, walking back to her seat. Matthew wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I heard your album,  _Why_?"

Shawn's album hadn't been released, but he let Lauren hear some of his songs. The nineteen-year-old blushed. "Yeah. Well, you know."

"I do."

"Do you really?"

Lauren shrugged.

"You know, Hailey is just a friend," Shawn told Lauren, who raised an eyebrow. Both started to walk back to his dressing room. "I think she likes me, but I can't like her back, not the way she deserves."

"I get that. That's why Lucy and I didn't work out."

"How about Ty?"

"What about him? He's a friend. Most of our relationship is just for show."

Shawn nodded. He stopped next to the door with his name on it. He stared at Lauren, a small smile on his face. "One day."

Lauren smiled, "Yeah, one day."

Shawn gave her one last hug, before entering his room.

Lauren smiled and walked away, heading to the trailer.

-

Ty and Lauren had publicly 'broken up'. Shawn was the first person to call her.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they met for dinner. It was at a McDonalds in Los Angeles, and both were wearing baggy clothes, not wanting to be seen.

Lauren laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't real. I mean he's still a friend. But I didn't love him like that."

Shawn let out a sigh. "Good. I was worried about you."

"You're cute."

"Sorry for worrying about you," he pouted, getting another laugh from Lauren. Shawn just stared at her, a smile on his face.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

" _Why_  isn't about Camila."

"Really? Are you over her?"

"I still love her. But loving her made me realize there is someone else in my life that I could fall for."

"Oh yeah?"

Shawn nodded, as he moved closer to Lauren. The older girl watched him, not moving away from him. She felt him exhale, the small burst of air hitting her. Her eyes shifted over to his before closing.

Shawn leaned closer, his lips against Lauren's. It didn't last long. Shawn pulled away and both just stared at each other.

"That was something," Lauren whispered.

Shawn smiled at her. Lauren leaned forward and kissed him again.

-

Camila scrolled through her twitter, smiling at the messages her fans were sending when she saw a picture. She stopped and stared at it.

Someone had taken a picture of Lauren and Shawn kissing in McDonalds. There were others of the two talking. They seemed to be in their own little world. Camila searched up Shawn's name and found more pictures. Shawn and Lauren walked out of the fast food restaurant holding hands.

She stared at it before tapping the heart under the pictures.

Camila knew  _Why_ wasn't about her. And Shawn told her it was about someone else. And deep down she was hoping it was about Lauren.

All she wanted was her friends to be happy.

-

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "I knew it."

 


End file.
